Love Lesson
by azazel04
Summary: [ KaiHun ll BL ll Alternative Universe ] Kim Jongin ditugaskan menjadi supervisor seorang author komik pendek khusus majalah dewasa bernama Oh Sehun / "Miㅡmian, selama ini aku tidak berpengalaman jaㅡjadi sulit untukku menulis adegan romantis" / "Aku akan membantumu merasakan Cinta Oh Sehun?" /
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lesson**

by _Azazel04_

|| _**Alternative Universe**_:: **Parental Guindance **:: **Rate Mature **:: ||

_Inspired from __**Love Lesson**__ manga_ _by_ **_Kijima Hyougo_**

maincast

**Kim Jongin **

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson - Prologs ||**

**.**

**.**

Jonginㅡpemuda berumur 25 tahun itu kini merasa gemuruh kecil yang datang dari perutnya kemudian menjalar ke saraf - saraf kemaluannya.  
Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu sibuk mengutak - atik beberapa skrip komik dengan mata yang terbelalak. Bahkan mengacuhkan lelaki jakung didepannya yang menatap antusias.

" Bagaimana Jongin? "

" whoa... ini gila!? hampir semua skrip gambar ini berisi adegan dewasa dengan tema Bondage yang menggairahkan "

Pemuda Tan tersebut berdecak kagum melihat skrip ditangannya. Beberapa adegan didalamnya bahkan menunjukan posisi bercinta yang belum pernah ia bayangkan bersama wanita. Nilai estetika skrip tersebut tentu terlihat dari penggambaran tubuh wanita yang memiliki dada besar dan wajah menawan, temanya bahkan menarik.

" Itu adalah komik pendek karya Oh Sehun-ssi untuk majalah kita, lagipula rate-nya sesuai untuk majalah dewasa "

Lelaki bersurai blonde didepan Jongin mengambil sebatang rokok disakunya kemudian menyelipkan batang kecil tersebut di sela bibir seksinya. Sebelum Jongin melempar sebuah pematik api kearah lelaki tersebut, pemuda blonde itu tersenyum puas sambil menyisir surai rambut lembutnya dengan jari, aroma asap tembakau tercium kuat di ruangan Jongin.

" Aku ingin kau menjadi supervisor author baru itu "

" Benarkah? "

Krisㅡnama lelaki didepan Jongin yang terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut mengangguk pelan. Kris menatap pemuda yang lebih muda didepannya dengan pandangan serius. Duduk angkuh dan menatap Jongin datar.

" Tapi jika kau mengacaukannya jangan berharap kau bisa menginjakan kaki lagi di pusat penerbitan "

Lelaki tersebut menelan ludahnya kasar ketika mendengar perintah dan tatapan intimidasi yang diberikan untuknya.

" aku tak akan mengecewakanmu sajangnim "

.

.

.

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Jongin dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Oh Sehun.

Ah... dia kini membayangkan wajah author bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Kris bilang ia dan authornya seumuran.

Mungkin dia adalah author wanita berusia 21 tahun yang manis dan 'berpengalaman' dari bagaimana ia menggambar komik pendek tersebut. Istilahnya seperti manis diluar ganas didalam. Jongin bahkan bisa menebak kalau Oh Sehun adalah wanita yang biasa melakukan hubungan BDSM dengan pasangan.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Jongin merasa 'panas' sendiri.

Pemuda Tan dengan surai raven-nya kini memandang sebuah pintu apartemen mewah bernomor 365 yang ada didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**Ting Nong~**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menekan bel kamar apartemen tersebut.

" Ya~ siapa disana? "

Dahi pemuda tersebut berdenyut heran, hampir saja ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatan seseorang lewat intercom apartemen tersebut ketika mendengar lafal 's' yang cukup aneh dan tidak jelas. Mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru mengucapkan lafal huruf 'R'

Apa dia pacar sang author?

" Saya Kim Jongin dari pusat penerbitan, ingin membicarakan beberapa skrip dengan Oh Sehun-ssi "

Tanpa jawaban dari intercom, pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka dan mempelihatkan seorang pemuda yang berperawakan kurus dengan rambut hazelnya yang halus dan kacamata botol yang terpaut di hidungnya yang mungil tapi mancung.

Tidak mungkin wanita seksi punya pacar se-culun ini. Pemuda berkulit Tan tersebut bahkan tertawa dalam hati.

Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen bergaya minimalis yang cukup mewah tersebut dan dipersilahkan duduk.

" Ahㅡtunggu... "

Pemuda bersurai hazel itu menghentikan langkahnya kedapur ketika merasa seorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

" Bisa minta tolong panggilkan Oh Sehun-ssi? saya sedang banyak schedule hari ini "

Ucap Jongin bohong sementara ini ia sangat ingin melihat author cantik bernama Oh Sehun itu ketimbang seorang namja nerd yang tadi membukakannya pintu

Alih - alih memanggil orang yang diinginkan Jongin, namja itu duduk didepan sofa tempat Jongin duduk. Alis jongin bertaut heran, kenapa dia tidak bicara? siapa pemuda ini?

" Siapa nama anda? dimana Oh Sehun-ssi? "

Pemuda hazelnette tersebut memandang Jongin heran. Dan saat itu Jongin baru sadar.

" Sa-saya Oh Sehun "

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**oh**__**ㅡ**__**snap!?**_

.

.

.

Jongin terlalu berhayal dengan komik - komik porno sehingga baru sadar bawa Oh Sehun bisa saja seorang lelaki!?

Tapi lelaki se-nerd ini membuat komik rate-M yang mindblowing? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Kim Jongin...

" Ehemn "

Jongin pura - pura batuk untuk menghilangkan rasa malunyaㅡ_klasik_

Sementara Sehun meremas kain celana panjangnya tanpa menatap Jongin. Terlalu gugup

" Jadi, begini mungkin karena umur kita yang tak terpaut terlalu jauh bisakah kita menggunakan bahasa non-formal Oh Sehun-ssi ? "

Profesional , tetap Profesional Jongin ... ini adalah pekerjaan, bukan acara kencan buta yang gagal dengan seorang wanita.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Pembaca cenderung terlalu bosan jika membaca Porn Without Plot jadi company menginginkanmu untuk menambah nilai afeksi dalam sebuah ceritaㅡseperti cinta dan rasa sayang "

" Maㅡmaksudmu seperti ini? "

Sehun mengambil beberapa Skrip bonus dimeja kerjanya kemudian memberikan skrip kasar tersebut pada Jongin. Skrip tersebut hanya beberapa komik ciptaannya yang masih memiliki jalan cerita rancu dan belum teratur.

" Huh? "

Alis tebal Jongin bertaut ketika melihat sketsa gambar dan rentetan percakapan kasar pada skrip tersebut.

_._

_._

_'__ah__ㅡ__he-hentikanhh__ㅡ__jangan__ㅡ__ahh meremas payudara umma'_

_._

_.'_

_Squirt~Squirt~'_

_._

_.'_

_umma aku ingin susu'_

_._

_.'_

_ja__ㅡ__jangan ahhh__ㅡ__umma akan mengeluarhhkan__ㅡ__ahhhh__ㅡ__susu'_

_._

_._

_._

**BRAKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ini sih bukan affections tapi mother complex "

Teriak Jongin frustasi sambil melempar beberapa skrip diatas meja tamu Sehun. Tak menyadari pemuda didepannya memekik takut kemudian bersembunyi dibalik sofa. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan mencari sang author.

" Eㅡeh Sehun? "

Sehun sedikit menengok dari balik sofa ketika Jongin memanggil namanya.

" Miㅡmian, selama ini aku tidak berpengalaman jaㅡjadi sulit untukku menulis adegan romantis "

Jangan bilang kalau penulis skrip super hot yang dia baca tadi pagi dengan boss-nya adalah seorang namja polos.

Sekali lagi Tak ada yang tak mungkin Kim Jongin.

" Kau tidak pernah pacaran? Jangan - jangan kau masih virㅡmaksudku perjaka? "

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bos-nya meminta skrip terbaik harus sudah jadi bulan ini.

Pikir Jonginㅡpikirkan solusi...

.

.

**Ding!?**

**.**

**.**

Mendapat pencerahan Jongin memegang tangan Sehun kemudian memandang pemuda mungil itu dengan mata berbinar.

" Aku akan membantumu merasakan Cinta Sehun!? "

Ya demi kelangsungan pekerjaan, Jongin rela melakukan apasajaㅡasal skrip jadi setidaknya menghabiskan waktu luang dengan pemuda nerd didepannya bukan masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/End ?**

**Author's Corner :**

FF KaiHun pertama dengan rated M Lol

please give your review

I need your opinion reader :D

if you wan't this fanfictions to be continue , Laf!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lesson**

by _Azazel04_

|| _**Alternative Universe**_:: **Parental Guindance **:: **Rate Mature **:: ||

_Inspired from __**Love Lesson**__ manga_ _by_ **_Kijima Hyougo_**

maincast

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" JoㅡJongin-ssi "

Sehun membetulkan letak kacamata berlensa botolnya yang sedikit melorot. Hal tersebut bukan terjadi tanpa sebab. Tubuhnya sedang terguncang hebat akibat seorang pemuda yang menurutnya menyebalkan dengan surai brunette didepannya, menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Pemuda tersebut bersikap seenaknyaㅡdia pikir Sehun _puppy_ peliharaannya ?

" Bukankah kencan ini menyenangkan Sehun-ssi? "

_' Menyenangkan kepalamu!? Ini sangat memalukan '_

Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Dia sangat malu ketika dirinya dan Jongin diperhatikan oleh pengunjung taman bermain lain.

Dua orang lelaki berjalan memutari taman bermain sambil gandengan tangan.

_Hell._... kedengarannya sangat _Freak_

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu merasa Jongin sudah terkena gangguan Jiwa, karena sejak tadi dia hanya tertawa hambar dan tersenyum idiot dihadapan Sehun.

Sementara Jongin sebenarnya sudah sangat stress memikirkan pekerjaannya. Apalagi harus mengawasi _bocah_ disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah orang yang berpengaruh besar terhadap pekerjaannya.

" Jongin-ssi kumohon lepaskan tanganku... ini tiㅡtidak membantu "

Dahi pemuda tan tersebut berdenyut kesal. Dia yang susah - susah kenapa anak ini banyak protes... tinggal ikuti alur permainan , mencari inspirasi lalu menggambar kemudianㅡ

" aㅡaku ingin pulang "

Lirih pemuda manis tersebut dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

" Sehun-ah ... ayolah kita bekerja sama, skrip selanjutnya adalah tugas kita berdua "

Kalau saja lelaki nerd cengeng didepannya ini bukan author penting yang ia supervisori Jongin tak akan segan untuk meninggalkannya.

" Apa kau suka type noona - noona yang berdada seksi? Bodinya begitu enak untuk dinikmati Oh Sehun , seperti Candice Swannopoel? Natalie Portman?"

Jongin menunjuk seorang wanira cantik yang duduk dikursi taman membuat Sehun merenggut tak suka

" Wanita adalah Dewi hentikan cara bicaramu yang tidak sopan terhadap mahkluk tuhan yang begitu murni, tanpa mereka... kita tak mungkin ada di dunia Jongin-ssi "

Alis mata tegas Jongin bertautan, menurut Jongin anak ini tidak punya _sense of humor_

" Oh ya...? Lalu bagaimana dengan komikmu yang memperlihatkan_ ketidaksopanan_ terhadap wanita? "

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia merasa terpojok...

" I-itu karena... "

" Kau terlalu memuja wanita dan takut dengan mereka sehingga kau menuangkan seluruh fantasi liarmu kedalam komik? Luar biasa Sehun"

Didalam kamus seorang Kim Jongin , tak ada yang namanya kalah ber-argumentasi

" Aku tak mengerti hal yang disebut kegiatan Romantis Jongin-ssi "

Sehun menunduk, merasa bersalah, mungkin Jongin ada benarnya . Dan saat in entah kenapa Jongin hanya sekedar ingin memeluk lelaki innocent yang sangat manis didepannya.

" Ayolah Sehun, rasa suka dan jatuh cinta itu penggambarannya seperti saat dipeluk seseorang "

Ucap Jongin gemas, ia seperti sedang mengajari anak 1 sd untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.  
Sementara Sehun masih terdiam memandangi Jongin tidak mengerti.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan lembut, mengusap punggung Sehun.

" Perasaan jatuh cinta , rasanya seperti pelukan "

Wajah Sehun merona merah ketika merasakan rengkuhan yang diterima oleh tubuhnya dari Jongin. Perlahan - lahan Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut membalas pelukan lembut Jongin

" Apa Jatuh cinta rasanya hangat dan senyaman ini? "

Gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Telinga Jongin panas sendiri mendengar ucapan polos Sehun.

" Yㅡya benar ... jatuh cinta itu senyaman pelukan "

Pemuda Tan itu menepuk - nepuk bahu Sehun gugup, Ia sedikit malu ketika kelepasan memeluk Sehun ditengah taman bermain.  
Sampai tiba - tiba suatu ide gila kembali melintas dipikirannya. Tentu saja setelah ide teori membantu Sehun mengenal cinta

" Ah!? Begini saja... karena kau terlalu mendamba wanita dan tidak bisa menyentuh mereka, bagaimana jika aku menjadi objek inspirasimu? Ini semacam simbiosis mutualisme "

" Ehㅡ? "

Sehun menatap aneh kearah Jongin, kemudian dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mengikuti saran pemuda yang sibuk mengoceh didepannya. Setidaknya Sehun merasa memiliki seorang teman, dan bukan bocah introvert seperti sedia kala. Lagipula ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengusap - usap kelopak matanya yang terasa gatal. Hari kedua _'percobaan'_ kencan mereka Jongin mengajak Sehun membeli lensa kontak untuk _stimulasi scene_ kencan dan juga karena menurut Jongin Sehun tidak cocok dengan kacamata kuno.

" Apa aku terlihat aneh? "

Sehun membalikkan wajahnya dari cermin kehadapan Jongin. Dan Jongin terpaku...

Siapakah sosok malaikat cantik dengan surai hazel lembut, bermata cokelat yang terlihat mengagumkan. Kulitnya yang terbalut kemeja kuno motif kotak - kotak abu itupun memberikan kesan bersinar terhadap kulit putih pucat malaikat didepannya.

Jongin ingin menampar pipinya sendiri saat melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah drastis hanya karena tanpa kacamata.

Ia baru sadar bila Sehun adalah pemuda _bishounen_

" aku tidak tau kalau kau punya wajah seindah ini "

Kata - kata tersebut terlontar tanpa sadar dari bibir tebal Jongin. Sehun yang mendengar pujian tak disengaja Jongin hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Tapi _style_ bajumu sangat kuno , anggap ini adalah stimulasi kencan dan rombak penampilan _'Oh Sehun'_ "

Jongin menggenggam lengan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, menariknya keluar dari _optic_.  
Sehun merasa Jongin bukan orang yang cukup menyebalkan, setidaknya dia cukup baik untuk mengajak Sehun merasakan pengalaman berkencan yang belum pernah ia alami.

Tuhan ada apa dengan dada kiri Sehun?

Mengapa rasanya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelum - sebelumnya

Sehun berharap semoga saja tulang rusuknya tidak retak akibat debaran jantungnya yang begitu kuat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skrip komik pertama Sehun akhirnya jadi. Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun ditemani secangkir _espresso_ yang Sehun buat sendiri. Kakaknya Minseok merupakan seorang barista, jadi wajar jika dia memiliki 'sedikit' kemampuan kakaknya.

" Dimana adegan ranjangnya? "

Supervisor muda itu menatap Sehun dingin. Membuat Sehun sedikit takut dan heran, kemana Kim Jongin yang bersikap manis padanya sewaktu 'pura - pura kencan' ? Hatinya merasa sedikit sakit.

" Perusahaan majalah kami bukan majalah komik _Shoujo_... ini majalah dewasa, jadi kami hanya ingin sedikit skrip dengan kegiatan manis berujung adegan ranjang yang panas "

" Maㅡmaaf Jongin-ssi "

" Jangan minta maaf Sehun, katakan apa masalahnya dan aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini "

Ah... benar, Jongin melakukan semua itu hanya karena sebatas pekerjaan.

Sehun menelan saliva-nya kasar

" Itu karena perlakuan manismu "

Dan jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Jongin terbelalak heran

" Karena kau mengajakku kencan dan memperlakukanku dengan baik, setiap aku mencari inspirasi selalu ada bayanganmu dibenakku sehingga ketika aku ingin menggambar adegan ranjang otakku menjadi blank, Jongin-ssi "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras. Matanya memanas, entah kenapa ia merasa gagal dan sakit hati.

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, kemudian melepas dasi kerja hitam dengan corak garis silver dilehernya.  
Pemuda tan seksi tersebut mendekati Sehun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bragh !**

.

.

.

.  
Ia membanting Pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut keatas sofa kemudia mengikat kedua lengan Sehun dibawahnya.

" Apa perlu aku _'meniduri'_-mu Sehun? Agar ketika kau menggambar skrip hanya adegan ranjang kita berdua dibenakmu? "

Dan Sehun bersumpah ia dapat melihat seringai mengerikan dibibir Jongin sebelum bibir seksi tersebut melumat bibir tipisnya dengan brutal

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's corner :**

Gimana? semoga ff-ku gak mengecewakan para readers

karena reviews kalian yang antusias membuat aku bersemangat :B kekeke~

Untuk chapter ini belum ada adegan ranjang

Tapi semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya

RnR kawan... review kalian merupakan ekstrajoss(?) bagiku xD

Thanks and Laf!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lesson**

by _Azazel04_

|| _**Alternative Universe**_:: **Parental Guindance **:: **Rate Mature **:: ||

_Inspired from __**Love Lesson**__ manga_ _by_ **_Kijima Hyougo_**

maincast

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu takut. Takut dengan sensasi baru yang Jongin sebut dengan _'Kenikmatan'_ Ia hanya merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar dari syaraf pusat di ujung kemaluannya menuju otak yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara - suara aneh.  
Jongin sibuk mengulum batang mungil diantara selangkangan Sehun dalam garis bibir tebalnya. Sehun mendesah lirih. Mencoba menjauhkan kepala Jongin tetapi tubuh Sehun menghianatinya.

" ahhㅡberㅡhentihhhㅡJongjhhh-in"

Pemuda berkulit tan yang telah toples tersebut menyeringai nakal sebelum menyentil kemaluan Sehun yang menyebabkan sedikit pre-_cum_ terciprat dari ujungnya.

" Akh!? "

" Kau munafik Sehun "

Jongin mengulum bibir bawah Sehun kemudian menatap tubuh _submissive_ dibawah kungkungannya yang telah _naked_.

" mulutmu berkata berhenti tapi tubuhmu menginginkan lebih "

Bibir tebal tersebut mendarat kesalah satu titik sensitif di leher Sehun, menjilat kemudian menciptakan jejak - jejak berwarna merah keunguan disekitarnya.  
Jongin kembali meraba batang kemaluan Sehun. Kemudian mengocoknya brutal.

" Ahhhㅡjaㅡjangaaanhhhㅡaㅡkuhh "

Sehun mengeluarkan ejakulasi pertamanya ditangan Jongin. Supervisornya menjilati sperma tersebut dan menyeringai.

" Manis, seperti wajahmu "

Walau tenaganya lemas dan tubuhnya tak berdaya , pipi Sehun memanas mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Pemuda yang menjadi pihak mendominasi menurunkan resleting jeans hitamnya kemudian mengeluarkan benda diantara selangkangannya yang telah mengamuk ingin segera dipuaskan.

Jemari Jongin mengusap sperma Sehun sebagai pelumas kemudian menenggelamkan jari tengahnya melewati cincin rektum Sehun yang berkedut manja.

Dada Sehun terangkat membentuk busur indah ketika merasakan sensasi asing di dinding _manhole_-nya.  
Jongin melonggarkan tubuh Sehun yang akan segera dirasuki oleh kebanggaan ditengah selangkangannya.

Sehun mendesah lega ketika sensasi aneh itu menghilang dari rektumnya. Sebelum ia kembali berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan karena sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada jemari Jongin mengoyak - ngoyak lubang selatannya.

" Tenang Sehun, sakitnya hanya sementara "

Jongin mencium lembut kulit dibelakang telinga Sehun sambil membisikkan kata - kata penenang agar Sehun tidak merasa kesakitan.

Awalnya Sehun meringis dan erangan kesakitannya terdengar begitu pilu.  
Ketika Jongin menyentuh satu titik di langit - langit rektum Sehun, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara desahan kenikmatan yang membuatnya begitu bergairah.  
Jongin menghujam tubuh Sehun hingga lelaki (tidak lagi) _innocent_ terdebut tersentak - sentak diatas sofa.  
Suasana sudah amat memanas dan Jongin merasakan darahnya bergerak mengisi pembuluh-pembuluh darah batang kemaluannya.  
Mereka berdua _'datang'_ bersama menikmati sisa - sisa kenikmatan bersetubuh. Dengan Jongin yang memenuhi ruang rektum Sehun dan Sperma Sehun yang membasahi perut dan dada Jongin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga melihat mimik kepuasan diwajah atasannya yang bernama Kris Wu.  
Lelaki bersurai Blonde tersebut menepuk bahu Jongin sekilas kemudian keluar dari ruangan bawahannya.  
Jongin merebahkan badannya yang cukup lelah setelah dikejar _deadline_ diatas kursi kerjanya. Kemudian mengeluarkan beda persegi berlambang buah apel dan mengetik pesan singkat disana.  
Acara minum kopi dengan orang yang dia ajak kerjasama selama sebulan ini tidak aneh kan?  
Lagi pula ia mulai menyukai pemuda polos , manis yang kini sukses menghantui pikiran seorang Kim Jongin selama berhari - hari.  
Namun, ia hanya sedikit takut tentang seks yang ia lakukan dengan Sehun. Terkesan pemaksaan.  
Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda manis tersebut kemudian mengulang semuanya dari awal.  
Bukan sebagai rekan kerja  
Sebagai sepasang kekasih mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggenggam gelas jus-nya dengan gugup. Ia tidak pernah segugup ini ketika bertemu Jongin

Tidak sebelum kejadian itu

" Aku berterimakasih atas kerja samamu selama ini Sehun, pekerjaanku berjalan lancar "

Sehun menjilati bibirnya sekilas

" tentu Jongin-ssi "

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

" Untuk kejadian yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku terhadapmu Sehun tapi aku melakukannya atas dasarㅡ "

" Untuk hal Itu tidak apa - apa Jongin-ssi "

Inilah topik yang menjadi hal sensitif di telinga Sehun. Ia segera memotong perkataan Jongin dan tersenyum lirih.

" huh? "

" Aku tau kau hanya melakukannya karena pekerjaan sejak awal ... kau sangat membantuku , terimakasih "

Hati Jongin tertohok , Jadi selama ini Sehun tak pernah terbius dengan aksi manisnya? Dan hanya Jongin yang jatuh kedalam pesonanya? Apa Jongin terjebak dalam perasaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Teㅡtentu Sehun... tak masalah"

Aish... ia merasa begitu patah hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga Bulan ini Jongin sedikit uring - uringan ketika bekerja. Ia bahkan menjadi supervisor author cantik berbadan seksi bernama Xi Luhan yang terkenal sebagai wanita liar seperti impiannya dulu, namun gairah bekerja (dan seks) Jongin sama sekali tak meningkat.

Salahkan namja sialan yang sangat polos dan brengseknya mencuri hati Jongin kemudian menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan - kepingan kecil dalam sehari.

Jongin merebahkan kepalanya keatas meja kerja kaca dikantornya kemudian iseng - iseng menulis nama Sehun diatas kaca tersebut.

.

.

.  
**Tok tok tok!**

.

.

.  
" Masuk "

Jongin menjawab malas, kemudian kembali duduk tegak melihat rekan kerjanya bernama Park Chanyeol berwajah _'weirdo'_ mendekatinya dengan senyum _freak_.

" Jongin... ya!? Kau belum menyelesaikan satu lagi rubrik khusus untuk majalan bulan ini "

" Apa? "

" Profile Author Oh Sehun "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|| Love Lesson ||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesempatan ini diberikan oleh Dewi Fortuna!? Apakah ini saatnya?  
Sebenarnya Jongin hanya lelaki brengsek yang harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menelpon seseorang yang pernah menolaknya karena sejak dulu ...

_Hell yeah._... tak ada yang pernah menolak Jongin.

Pemuda tan yang masih menggunakan Jas Kantoran tersebut berlari kencang ke arah apartemen Sehun, setelah menekan bel apartemen Sehun, rasa gugup mulai menghantuinya.  
Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun?

_" I Love You "_

Terlalu singkat padat dan jelas

_" Sehun aku menyukaimu, Ayo pacaran "_

Kedengarannya seperti anak SMP yang baru belajar menyatakan cinta

_" Ijinkan aku menjadi Fernando-mu wahai Oh Sehun Esmeralda-ku "_

Ingatkan Kim Jongin untuk JANGAN ikut - ikutan menonton drama picisan tersebut lagi

_" Oh Sehun, You and Me bed now! "_

Manusia _Byuntae_

_" Sehun aku__ㅡ __"_  
**.**

.

.  
**Ckleck! **

.

.

.  
Jongin terbelalak kemudian menatap heran mahkluk yang telah membukakan pintu berdiri didepannya.

" Soohe ? "

Siapa mahkluk cantik berwajah mirip anggota Wonder Girls didepannya ini...

" Eh? "

" Ah ania... saya Kim Jongin disini ingin bertemu dengan Sehun-ssi "

Ucap Jongin sopan sebelum memberi hormat pada mahkluk manis seperti hamster bersurai oranye didepannya.

" Ah!? Kau supervisor adikku? Dia didalam ... kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu karena aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang "

Dan disinilah Jongin, terjebak dalam kesendirian menunggu lelaki manis yang tak kunjung datang. Duduk sendiri di sofa. _Alone._... bagaikan Joㅡ

"Ahhhㅡ"

Dahi Jongin berkerut... suara menggairahkan siapa itu?

"AhhhㅡJonginㅡJonginssiiㅡahh"

_Namanya disebut dalam desahan menggairahkan..._  
Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi di pojok apartemen yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Kemudian melihat seorang pemuda telanjang yang sedang mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Pemuda manis tersebut bernama OH SEHUN!

**.**

.

.

**' Brakk! '**

.

.

.  
" Huaaaaaㅡapa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Teriak Sehun pada Jongin

" Kau seenaknya menggunakan namaku saat masturbasi huh? "

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Apa lelaki pucat ini mau main - main dengan perasaannya?

"Aㅡani... "

Sehun menutup selangkangannya. Jongin mengunci pergerakan Sehun diatas toilet kemudian menghela nafas gerah...

" bodoh! Makanya kau dengar dulu penjelasanku di kafe sebelum memotongnya dengan ucapan sok keren! "

Jongin memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun yang basah

" Aku menyukaimu Sehun, Sehunku yang manis "

Sehun kembali merasakan sensasi hangat ketika ia pertama kali dipeluk oleh Jongin. Kemudian di pipi putihnya muncul seburat merah.

"Aㅡaku juga menyukaimu Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum nakal sambil meremas bongkahan pantat Sehun yang terekspos

" 20 ronde untuk merayakan haru jadian kita? "

" Stop!, janganㅡahhhhㅡahhhhㅡJonginnhhhh! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author's Corner :**

Melihat tanggapan para readers yang antusias di kolom review aku jadi gak mikir ulang buat nge-post chap ini ASAP :D

Thank you!? gimana? kurang hot? kurang panjang? perlu NC scene lagi? Mau Sequel?

**Silahkan Reviews! **

Thankyou and Laf!?


End file.
